


Blossoms in Spring

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [178]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Character Moment, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Impending Marriage, Reflection, springtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is spring again, and the blossoms are opening their fragrance to the breeze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoms in Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> Prompt by doreyg on the LJ Comment Fic comm: [Any, any, cherry blossoms in spring](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573477.html?thread=80163365#t80163365)

Mulan pauses under the old cherry tree, and her lips curve upward as she remembers the day her father sat with her under the fresh spring cherry blossoms and told her in his own way that he loved her.  
  
It is spring again, and the blossoms are opening their fragrance to the breeze. She is no longer that awkward girl on the cusp of womanhood. She is soon to be married.  
  
"Mulan!" Her mother comes bustling out of the house. "We need you for the planning."  
  
"Yes, mother." But Mulan hesitates for one last moment until she spots the late-blooming blossom, still closed, still waiting for the right moment to unfold. She smiles and goes into the house.


End file.
